Denise
by lovemet123
Summary: She was beautiful...She was talented...and he only blamed himself.


The ivory shape shifter gave a small smile from behind his metallic red mask toward his dirty white skeleton roommate, who enjoyed the meal that was prepared for him. He had never seen such a pleased reaction to the food...not like his, for a long while. He stared back at his own plate with the bitten burger and fries that seemed to cool faster the more he looked at them, contemplating a memory that also seemed to be brought up for him, though not one that was as exciting or pleasant.

"Sans...I have a confession to make." Lovemet spoke weakly, clamping his fists tightly. The young skeleton looked at him, his mouth full of food and his attention to the voice that came from the covered face, staring into the cat-like slits of the eyes his acquaintance. Lovemet paused for a moment, hoping he was doing the right thing. "I have fallen in love before..."

He could see that he had gotten Sans's attention, which made him calm down a bit. If anything, he could at least tell him the beginning of the what he wanted to say. "Yeah, her name was Denise. She was my first love." He began, fond memories flooding into his thoughts. "She was beautiful beyond comprehension. Curly auburn hair that was soft to the touch, rosy cheeks that went well with her sweet personality, her crystal blue eyes that shined with life when you looked at them, and that wonderful smile that was giving to everyone from her soft pink lips. A smile that could make anyone's day."

He started getting the flashes of his memories, envisioning her again. "She was kind, caring, and strong. It was a talent of hers to make friends with anyone that seemed to pass her by. She was wonderful with children, and could even bake. Cakes, cookies, pies, you name it, and she would have made it. And she always choosing the more modest look from those that went for the more attention-grabbing style. It was all part of a charm she possessed." He gave small chuckles every now and then, letting Sans know of the kind person Lovemet had been with.

"I remember the first time I met her. She was at a country club, doing a fundraising bake sale for families in need. Some of the helpers were from those families and she invited them over to help out. It went successful and they were eternally grateful. I remembered purchasing some of the baked goods as I felt bad for them, and biting into the brownie I had...It was so rich and thick, practically bursting with chocolate flavor. I turned right around and asked who was the owner of the recipe for such a taste that was almost decadent. She beamed at my compliment and I made it a mission to win her over."

He closed his eyes as he pictured her smiling to him from the bake sale stand. "I was, of course, not the only one interested in her. Other men tried to swing her their way as well, but all they could offer was either riches or protection, which the latter was more for the sake of being reputable than having any interest in her. Sure, I could also give her those things, but what won her over for me was the one thing that separated me from the others; the fact that I cared. So we began dating. I cooked while she baked. We went out for walks by the lake during sunsets. I'd even help her with her charitable works, which she was eternally grateful for." He took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing a bit in his seat as he continued on, not worrying about his food getting too cold.

"Eventually, I decided I was going to propose to her and thought about getting a ring that matched the eye color I got to see every time. One night, I bought her an expensive bottle of champagne, to celebrate all the work that she had done over the years. We talked about our future together. One day maybe getting married, having kids, growing older with her. It eventually went to light teasing that got us to laugh a bit. Soon, she was ready for sleep and I took her to her bedroom. She didn't care to change into her nightgown, so I laid her on her bed, gave her a kiss goodnight and left her room for her to sleep, putting up the rest of the alcohol I had bought for her to drink."

Sans couldn't see it, but Lovemet's smile faded. However, as the shape shifter spoke again, Sans could tell there was a shift in tone...one he recognized all too well. "...The next morning...I went to wake her...And I found her body limp on the floor. Her skin was pale, black mascara smeared on her face, the crystal blue eyes that I longed to see again didn't shine anymore, and the bottle of alcohol I put up was in her hand. At that moment, every feeling in my body went completely numb before I could feel my own heart literally shattering. The girl I loved was gone."

He could feel the tears welling up in his tear duct. "Everyone was shocked because they thought she was living a happy life...but I was downright filled with guilt. What was meant to be something full of love made me lose the woman I loved so much. So, I vowed I would only use my body as a vessel to satisfy desires and give emotional healing...so that they can go out there and succeed where I have failed...and so that I can't hurt anyone else in that way again."

* * *

 _ **A reply to a roleplay was apart of and a vent post. Something that happened. How my mind sees the little things. I haven't fully finished the next chapter, but I hope to soon.**_


End file.
